


cappuccino hearts

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Author/Writer, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Existential Crisis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok falls in love with the cute writer that visits his coffeeshop every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cappuccino hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I'm Xiuhan trash. That is all.

Minseok watched him every morning. He gave him his cup of coffee and his eyes trailed after him across the room to the table by the window.

Each morning, without fail, he would sip that first cup of coffee without moving, eyes focused beyond the window watching people and cars pass by. Only when that first cup had been emptied, would he open his laptop and begin rapidly typing, his gaze concentrated again, but now on the screen. About an hour later, he would take a break, cracking his knuckles, and order a second cup of coffee that he would sip leisurely as he continued to type.

He was entrancing, especially when he became immersed in his own world. His amount of concentration was astounding, and Minseok found the way that his lips pursed out to be quite adorable. Yet, in the six months since the shop's opening, he had never said more than a few words to the other man. It wasn't that he was shy, maybe a little introverted, but there was something so beautifully intimidating about the other.

It was in the middle of autumn when he came in without bothering to get a cup of coffee. The routine was broken then, he didn't watch the strangers and cars pass, he immediately started to type like crazy. Still, Minseok made a cup of coffee and crossed the shop floor to the table beside the window, carrying the hot cup on a small saucer. He placed it down on the table and sat down across from the other, a smile appearing on his face as he watched him slowly break free from his reverie.

"It's about time for your break, yes?" He asked, eyes sparkling with amusement because of the way the one opposite him balled up his fists and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, nodding cutely.

"How did you know?" The stranger asked, looking down to the cup before raising his eyes slowly.

"Every morning, from the day I opened until now, you've come in here. You order one cup of coffee and come to this same table, an hour later you have another cup and then after that you leave." He pointed out, standing up and slowly ambling across the currently empty shop. "You didn't order a cup this morning, so I thought I'd bring one anyway, free of charge."

He started making a cup of coffee for himself, returning to the table once he had and he sat across from him, pushing the coffee toward him to encourage him to drink it. For a moment, they sat in silence, drinking their coffee. Minseok received a rush of pride due to the pleasant smile that appeared on the other's face when he began drinking his coffee.

"So, what do you do that requires that much typing?" Minseok finally broke the silence with a question, relaxing back into his seat and tracing his finger around the rim of his mug absentmindedly.

The pleasant smile grew wider, becoming a grin, and his previously tired eyes lit aflame with excitement, passion dancing in the different hues of brown. "I'm an author. I've been working on this since I started coming here, this place gave me inspiration, since then I've considered it to be lucky. I have the same coffee, sit in the same seat, just like that morning."

The shift in the normally quiet, concentrated man had Minseok taken aback and he looked ahead to him, even when he no longer spoke. This side to him was even more beautiful and admirable than when he was concentrated on his work; his love and passion for his job showed on his face.

"What are you writing about?" His questioned him again, looking into the deep brown eyes that were currently cast down, staring into his cup, wide grin still present.

"I'm writing about an adventure." He answered simply and set down his empty mug. Smiling still, he opened his laptop again and peered over the top, lowering it momentarily, "If you'll excuse me, Minseok, I need to get back to writing."

With a nod, he stood and carried the coffee mugs away, walking behind the bar again, glancing at him from afar. His name had sounded so beautiful coming from his mouth, his lips so invitingly soft in appearance, almost asking to be kissed as they shaped his name. The thoughts easily settled in and he didn't even try to stop them for a minute.

 

 

The next day when he entered the coffee shop, Minseok acknowledged him with a grin and merely motioned toward the table he sat at; his brows bunched together in confused before he sat down. Each order was filled and, when everyone had sat down or left the building, he started on another cup, paying close attention to the appearance of it.

"Your coffee. I didn't get your name yesterday." Minseok said as he set the saucer down in front of him, smiling happily.

"Lu Han." He said and, standing to bow, he took the cup without hesitation, reaching into his pocket and giving him the perfect amount for the coffee.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Minseok smiled and stood there for a few beats until he heard Lu Han hum in satisfaction, only then did he leave and he did so with a grin on his face. That sound made a permanent mark though and he found himself with a need to hear it again and again.

Later, when the store had mostly cleared out, he brought Lu Han another cup of coffee and joined him again, sitting across from him and waiting for him to come to a stopping point. They both settled into comfortable conversation, talking as if they were already friends. It was merely easy for the two to talk, the words flowing from them as they bared small parts of themselves to the other. There was a faint air of awkwardness when they quieted and realized how open they were being with one another, but it was remedied with some gentle smiles and Lu Han resuming to typing quickly.

 

 

This pattern continued into the winter. It became the routine for Minseok to join Lu Han, giving him his second mug of coffee free of charge. They grew closer and closer gradually, learning each others likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams, pasts and their future plans. It was slow and simple, and Minseok found himself wanted to be nearer to Lu Han all the time. Even as he relaxed in bed at night, he couldn't keep himself from thinking about what the other was doing; he wondered if he was already asleep or if he was hunched over his laptop, half-asleep, and typing like his life depends on it.

Slow and easy, no complications. That is, until, one day Lu Han rushed into the shop right before closing. His face was flushed, cheeks wet with evidence of tears shed, but none slid down his face anymore. Minseok was concerned immediately, he wanted nothing more than to pull the other into his arms and kiss away the tear tracks.

Without saying anything Lu Han leaned against the bar and Minseok stared at him, unsure of what to say until, finally, whispering out his name.

"Come away with me, just for tonight." Lu Han managed, eyes falling down the dark stained wood of the bar. "I have to get away tonight and I don't want to be alone and you were the first one I thought of and I... and I..." His breath was coming faster now and he looked like he beginning to panic, floundering and searching for words that his brain couldn't supply.

An answer came to Minseok with ease, along with a smile, and Lu Han's breathing calmed when he replied, "Of course I'll go with you."

The drive was tense and quiet, the air around them filled with a hundred unasked and unanswered questions. Each time Minseok thought he'd found perfect words, he would look over and see Lu Han's finally calm face and decide against his questioning, he didn't want to upset him again. Minutes dragged into what felt like hours, Minseok was sure that they were never going to stop driving, but they did eventually.

Outside the car, the air was chilled and it was dark, save the light from the moon, and waves lapped at the shore continuously. Without a clue of why they were at the beach, Minseok looked over, but Lu Han didn't, he only looked forward for some time before getting out. Minseok watched him, unmoving, and witnessed the blank look morph into one of absolute amazement just before he started walking toward the water and stripping off his thick winter clothing.

Before Minseok could rush out of the car, Lu Han was sprinting toward the sea, only clothed in underwear, the rest of his clothes shed in a trail to his car. Lu Han did not cease to run until he clashed with a wave and was soaked in freezing water, his body stiffening as he was swallowed by the water. When he breached the surface, he pushed his fringe from his eyes and laughed at Minseok rushing over, picking up his clothes on the way, his eyes wide and words of Lu Han's insanity spilling from his mouth.

With cold water clinging to his skin and shivers and tremors shaking his body, he ran from the water and grabbed his shirt from Minseok, drying his body with it.

"Are you insane?! You're going to freeze to death." Minseok said, shoving clothes into the freezing arms of Lu Han, who was apparently insane.

Piece by piece, he clothed his body and struggled to become warm again, his skin tightening with goosepimples.

Lu Han denied insanity, ambling down the beach some, aware of the other man following him, "I'm not insane, I just realized for the first time... That I'm alive. I live and breathe, and one day I won't be here, one day I will die and there may not be a living soul that remembers or knows about me. Some day, I'll just be another skeleton in the ground, a pile of bones my only mark on the earth."

It was morbid, but true; it still made Minseok think. Of course, one day, he too would only be a cluster of old bones buried in the ground.

"That's life." He replied truthfully, the only way he knew how. "But that doesn't mean that you run into the ocean in winter."

The wind howled like a wild beast around them and Lu Han shivered again, biting into his lip to fight off the others that climbed up his spine. He stopped walking suddenly and turned to face the other shorter man.

"I realized that life is short. My life will be over in the blink of an eye. Tonight, I came here as the sheltered Lu Han, but he's gone, drowned in the icy winter sea. I will leave here as the knowing Lu Han; I will leave knowing that I need to grasp everything offered to me no matter the risk." He resumed walking when he was finished, smiling, proud of himself.

Silence settled in, the waves of the ocean the only noise. Calmness, eventually, followed, both of them walking slowly along the beach, the cold and wind no longer of importance. Just as Minseok was about to mention returning home, Lu Han's laughter filled the air and he skipped around the beach like a child. Minseok snorted at the sight, but he felt his chest tighten with adoration.

"Are you sure you're not in denial of your insanity?" He asked, raising a brow and chuckling. The laughter died down and Lu Han made his way to Minseok, looking into his eyes and making the other suddenly nervous and tense.

Lu Han's smile remained, "I can assure you that I am one hundred percent sane."

In attempt to relax, Minseok hummed, mocking disbelief, both of his brows raised and his lips pursed. Lu Han playfully rolled his eyes and reached up to tug Minseok's sleeve, half-turning away from him and nodding his head.

Another comfortable silence blanketed them, calmness returning to them both and staying with them the trip back. Quiet music did fill the silence, but Minseok wasn't focused on that. He was much too caught up in thoughts of Lu Han to pay any attention to the music.

Once again, he felt intimidated. Lu Han is so wild and free, vivid and bright against a world almost lacking in color. He was the type of person that everyone aspired to be, though most failed to become. His heart was open, he was hindered by nothing and allowed himself to feel. To him, the world was exciting, something exotic and brilliant waited around every corner. Minseok almost envied him, but instead he was consumed by admiration.

The previously just sprouting love had grown taller, budding, and blooming all in the same night.

It took Lu Han saying his name to anchor him back to earth. He looked over and blinked hard a few times, looking around and realizing they were at the coffee shop.

Lu Han smiled warmly, "Where were you?"

"Lost." Minseok whispered, looking up and glancing to Lu Han's lips before lifting his eyes away. They both got out of the car without words and Lu Han still wore the same soft smile when Minseok walked around the car.

"I would invite upstairs, into my apartment, but it's getting pretty late." Minseok said, smiling faintly as the other nodded in understanding, but didn't move for his car.

Silence again, though this time awkward. The air is chilling Minseok to the bone, but he wouldn't ever tell Lu Han that. They still face each other, absently too close to one another, their breaths mingling between them.

Lu Han brazenly reaches out and grabs the back of Minseok's neck, hauling him forward gently until they can kiss one another. It's hot and a little hurried, shocking Minseok into near stillness, but he does respond. Ten heartbeats later, they part and Lu Han looks down to Minseok, frozen in that one place, unable to fully pull away from him as he loses himself in panicked thoughts.

Minseok's mind is all over. He's shocked, utterly happy, but he can't help but to feel like he's going to wake up and none of this would've ever happened. Both of his hands come up to Lu Han's face and he holds his cheeks as he pulls him closer, kissing him slower, deeper. Neither of them have a clue of how long they had been lip-locked, when they part, but neither truly cares.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Minseok asks, smiling softly and happily now.

"Of course." Lu Han answers, chuckling nervously and awkwardly at the end, his eyes crinkling in the corners and warming Minseok's heart.

 

 

They don't talk about it, don't confess to one another, they merely slip into something that is far closer than what had started out as innocent friendship.

Lu Han begins staying later in the days, sitting in his usual spot until the evening when the sun sets and most of the people are busy on late coffee dates. But he never leaves without waiting a moment to steal Minseok away so he can press a soft peck to his lips and wish him a good night.

Later, he shifts around from his table and, when it is only them, he sits at the bar and types, looking up every so often to find Minseok merely looking at him. They both smile at one another, unable to tear away their eyes. Because of being at the bar, he takes more breaks and they talk quietly as to not draw attention.

Eventually, Lu Han stays until Minseok begins shooing people out, though he straggles back to kiss him, arms embracing him and holding him for as long as he can. While like this, they press their foreheads together, saying soft and sweet words to one another, stealing quick kisses between talking. They are honest with each other in these moments, Lu Han knows that Minseok never imagined himself this way with anyone and Minseok knows that Lu Han had been the same before.

His stays drag out by seconds, minutes, then later hours until it's dusk and verging on freezing. One night in particular, he and Minseok share a sofa, Minseok laying stretched out, his back against one arm and Lu Han laying the same, warm laptop in his lap. No words are shared or needed, they are both merely unwinding, Minseok with coffee in hand.

Minseok could hear the other's typing slowing, could hear the pregnant pauses in the clicking of keys, but he thought nothing of it until it ceased all together. He quietly called Lu Han's name, shifting to peer over the laptop and smiled upon seeing him asleep. Setting aside his coffee, he stood and carefully moved the laptop from Lu Han's lap.

"Lu Han." He whispered, shaking him very gently to rouse him slowly. There was no reply, no reaction. Now wearing a sly smirk, he pressed a kiss to his cheek, moving down his neck slowly, stopping only when a hand came up to hold the back of his neck and Lu Han whispered his name.

"Come on, you can sleep here tonight." He offers, taking his hand and giving it a gentle pull. Apparently not understanding in his half-asleep daze, Lu Han nods and turns to face the back of the couch, making Minseok shake his head. He lifts Lu Han from the couch, carrying him up to his bedroom. They sleep peacefully, bodies pressed together and limbs in a tangled mess.

An alarm woke them the next morning and Minseok pried himself from Lu Han, chuckling quietly before leaning down and silencing his complaints with his mouth, holding his cheeks softly. "Go back to sleep, come down when you wake up."

He is swallowed by his feelings of affection when Lu Han nods and smiles sleepily, pulling his warm pillow into his chest. Something about it makes his heart ache in the sweetest of ways and he almost joins him again in the bed, but instead only sighs wistfully and leaves the room to get ready for the day in the coffeeshop.

This becomes normal. Lu Han will stay until he is tired and then try to leave, knowing Minseok won't let him leave in his exhausted state. And, so, Minseok's door is always open for him and he takes full advantage of that. Each night that he stays is just like the first, Minseok carries or half-carries him to his bed and they both entangle their bodies to sleep contentedly and peacefully.

 

 

By the time spring has come Lu Han has spent practically every night at Minseok's, but it's still almost May before he asks him to officially move in with him. His answer had been Lu Han smiling widely and then winding his arms around his waist, lips pressing soft and warm on his neck.

Minseok helps him move all of his things in, helping him put things away neatly. They finish when it is dark, late at night, both of them tired and already thinking of bed. Both of them collapse of the couch, hands overlapping.

"I am never moving from this place." Lu Han whispered, head resting against the back of the couch, eyes shut to the ceiling. It's all too tempting, and Minseok leans over and plants an open-mouthed kiss against his neck, just below the bend of his jaw. Before Lu Han can react, he raises his hand and cradles the back of his neck, thumb keeping gentle pressure on the curve of his jaw, keeping him from lifting his head up.

Shaky breaths fill the silence as Minseok continues, kissing up beneath his jaw and then down over the column of his throat, tongue flicking out to trace wet lines into his skin. Smirking mischievously, Minseok suckles his earlobe and then presses his lips flat against the shell of his ear. "If you want to continue, you'll have to move from the couch."

He stands to his feet and walks to the bedroom, hearing Lu Han scramble up from the couch to follow him. He can't help the smirk that nudges one of his cheeks higher at the other man's eagerness.

The door is left open without a care, Lu Han in too much of a hurry to get his hands on Minseok. With fingers tangled in the front of Minseok's shirt Lu Han pulls him forward and kisses him. In a flurry to get closer, strong, but gentle, hands grab Lu Han's hips and Minseok pulls him forward to grind against him

And, suddenly, they are moaning, hips stuttering as they begin to rut against one another, jolts of pleasure spiking through their bodies. Minseok kisses Lu Han as if he would be dead tomorrow, licking into his mouth and barely suppressing a smile as he tasted the coffee he had made for him earlier.

"Minseok." Lu Han whimpered as Minseok stopped kissing his lips and moved to his neck, kisses all wet, teeth and tongue against his skin. Sliding his hand up Lu Han's shirt, he teases his nipples, pinching them and tracing his fingers around them. A breathy, annoyed moan made him stop teasing and pull the shirt off, his mouth venturing down low over his chest.

Lu Han's impatient hands leave Minseok and he is working quickly to get out of his pants, opening his belt, popping the button and shoving them down his thick thighs. Once they he had kicked them off, he pulled Minseok forward and kissed him hard, hands grabbing his shirt to haul him closer, hips rutting again.

Wanting to see him better, Minseok strips him of his underwear and pushes Lu Han down into the sheets, crawling over top of him. He wore a smirk again, leaving a few carefully placed kisses on Lu Han's body as he made his way up; one was pressed to the tip of his cock just to hear the noise Minseok knew the action would bring from him.

Sharing a rough kiss, that was mostly teeth and tongue, they touched one another, clumsy hands sliding, rubbing, pinching, just touching anywhere there was bare flesh. Lu Han's hands were shoved up Minseok's shirt when they parted and the man atop him sat back on his heels, looking down to Lu Han.

Finally touching him again, Minseok slid warm hands down Lu Han's lean stomach, gently caressing his sides, lifting his hands away at the sharp juts of Lu Han's hipbones. The way Lu Han arched up and rolled his body into the touch of his hands made him feel prideful. Fingertips slid up the insides of sinfully soft thighs, long legs shifting apart on instinct. A weak moan made it's way from Lu Han and he arched his hips toward the hand, though he received no touch where he wanted and needed it most.

With his cat-like eyes narrowed and Minseok traced a finger along the base of Lu Han's cock, reveling in the sounds that left him. He didn't touch him any more than teasing that line against his skin, instead moving back up to kiss him, mouth going to a nipple and his neck first, before he raised away and pressed their lips together, swallowing Lu Han's moans.

Impatient hands worked to get the rest of Minseok's clothes off, his shirt flying off the side of the bed as the hands moved down and clumsy fingers fumbled with the his belt and then the button on his pants. They broke apart to breathe and Minseok laughed at Lu Han, causing him to flush red.

Lu Han watched Minseok struggle to kick off the rest of his clothes and, once he had, Lu Han put his hands on him, skipping over all the teasing he told himself to do in revenge.

A whisper of his name came from Minseok and he worked his hands carefully over the man's cock; he swiped his thumb down over the head, massaging just beneath with the same finger, and slowly slid his hand down along the length of him. A strong shudder worked through Minseok's body and he gently nudged Lu Han's chin with a finger, kissing him deeply once he'd lifted his head.

"Minseok..." Lu Han whispered when they'd parted, movements slowing before he took away the touch altogether. As Minseok raised up on his knees, he looked down to Lu Han, taking in the sight of the flush across his neck and heaving chest and his disheveled hair. He became lost, trying to save the image his mind forever, though a pitched whine of his name reminded him of the task at hand and he stretched to dig through the drawer, retrieving a condom and bottle of lubricant.

After coating a finger, he pressed the pad of his thumb to Lu Han's entrance, aiming to tease him again, though hearing the low growl from Lu Han he gives him what he wants and presses a finger into him. He works him open slowly, smirking as Lu Han practically begs him for more, shifting his legs around somewhat clumsily as they bump into Minseok's sides. He sweetly presses a kiss to Lu Han's knee, smiling faintly. Push, curl, spread, pull, repeat; Minseok set a rhythm, eyes practically glued to Lu Han's face, scanning over the eyes squeezed shut and the mouth agape, letting out weak cries.

Lu Han writhes on his fingers and he reaches up for him, wanting to feel his weight pressing him gently back into the bed, wanting to be touching him, to be surrounded by him. He's practically crying now under the torture of Minseok's teasing, though he soon stops and leans over Lu Han, kissing him hard.

"Min-" Lu Han starts, his eyes closing momentarily and jaw falling slack, a shattered cry leaving him as he's suddenly being filled. Minseok presses into him slowly, exhaling deeply as he accommodates to the tightness around his length. Thin arms instantly wrap around his torso, hands resting on his shoulder blades, and pull him closer. Beneath him, Lu Han moans and his body jerks slightly, hands scrabbling for purchase, trying to anchor himself to Minseok, settling on hooking his fingers over his shoulders.

Minseok is sure that Lu Han feels the strong pass of emotions between them, he's sure that when the slightly younger man opens his eyes again that he sees love in them. Something in him wants him to confess his love for Lu Han until he can no longer speak, but he refrains and only breathes out heavily against his collarbone, peppering closed-mouth kisses along the protruding line of bone.

When they've both calmed themselves some and gotten used to the sensations, Minseok pulls from Lu Han and arches his hips forward, setting a pace that is slow. Neither complains, they both need this, need to be slow with one another, they both need time to love each other.

Since Lu Han had opened his eyes again, they hadn't stopped staring at one another, they had no reason to stop; at the moment they were all the other needed. With every deep thrust that Minseok delivers, Lu Han's breath shakily leaves him, his eyelids fluttering before he forced them to stay open and on the man's eyes above him.

Each move is slow, calculated precisely to please them both. Minseok feels Lu Han's breath against his mouth as his jaw falls slack again and he moans from deep in his chest, a quiet cry leaving him. Soft hands slide across Minseok's back, pressing very faintly, feeling the muscles there flex as he begins to arch his back into the thrusts, pushing further inside Lu Han.

"Oh... Minseok." A gasp breaks the previously wordless pleasure and the relaxed hands claw red lines into Minseok's pale skin. Tight and hot and convulsing slightly around him, Minseok is sure he's almost found the bundle of nerves inside Lu Han that would pleasure him most. His thrusts become increasingly quicker, pushing harder and suddenly Lu Han is crying out beneath him, the sound carrying through the room, his eyes are closed again and he practically clings to Minseok. It is a moment before Minseok realizes that he is kissing Lu Han's neck repeatedly and, between said kisses, muttering, "Mine. Mine. Mine."

Though it is slightly more difficult to thrust into him now, Minseok carries on, the feeling of Lu Han tightening around his cock making him more vocal with his pleasure. That same white-hot pleasure blinds the author beneath Minseok, and he is only aware of Minseok above him and inside of him and all around him.

A whisper of a plea is spoken between them and Lu Han is once again looking into Minseok's eyes, his body tightening with tension and rigid with pleasure. Again, it is spoken, quiet, soft, sweet even and Minseok can't help but to give into that honey-like voice. He surges forward harder, faster, the slap of skin-on-skin and sobs of pleasures raising in volume and filling the air.

Dull nails bite sharply into the muscles of Minseok's back and he reaches between them, circling Lu Han's cock and pumping over his length only a few times before the body beneath him has gone still, shuddering stiffly with pleasure. White is lined across both of their chests and it isn't long before Minseok is coming too, his body jerking with pleasure, hips snapping quickly into Lu Han a few more times before he stills. Obscene sounds saturate the air, their heavy panting and some stray moans and whimpers mixing into what they are both sure is the most beautiful orchestra.

Minseok withdraws from him, but Lu Han still clings to him, face still pinched as it had been at the peak of his pleasure. Gently lowering himself, he settles his weight atop Lu Han, smiling when the other tightens his hold and strokes his back lovingly. Lu Han's breaths are uneven and each one shakes, his body trembling some.

Just as Minseok begins to worry about the other man, he relaxes and lets his arms fall from around his shoulders, allowing Minseok to roll onto his side and remove the condom. Not caring for his plain shirt, but only the blissed out man next to him, he retrieves his shirt from the floor and cleans both of them as best he can. The shirt disappears to the floor again shortly after. Worried eyes still stay on Lu Han when he's done, looking at him from where he lays at his side.

Lu Han finally opens his eyes and looks over after Minseok has lovingly pet his shoulder and jaw several hundred times. Lu Han didn't mind the other seeing his eyes glassy and filled with tears, but it worried Minseok more. Lu Han chokes on a sob of his name, tears rolling from the corners of his tightly shut eyes.

"Lu Han." He whispers in response and wipes away the tears with the pad of his thumb. As Lu Han continues breathing shakily and lets tears slide from his eyes, he grabs Minseok's hand pulls it over and lower so he can press kisses to his fingertips and his palm, continuing over the start of his wrist. Then, Minseok begins to understand and he wraps am arm around Lu Han, pulling him close, and rests his head on his shoulder. He presses his lips softly to the other man's cheek and smiles faintly whispering out, "You're mine."

 

 

The next morning, Minseok is the first to wake and he begins lovingly stroking Lu Han's cheek as he continues to sleep. His hand slides down over his chest and rubs circles into his stomach absently, recalling the night before with a smile. After pressing a kiss to Lu Han's head, he carefully slides out of bed and hurries to put on clothes and get down into the coffeeshop.

Unlike the other days, he doesn't open the blinds, doesn't flip the open sign. Instead, he quickly goes about roasting and grinding coffee beans, brewing two perfect cups for himself and Lu Han, slowly walking up the stairs to loft when he was finished. The cups were momentarily abandoned on the bedside table and he laid down horizontally on the bed, kissing Lu Han's chest softly, leaving a trail of several thousand innocent, closed-mouth kisses.

Lu Han wakes with a moan and then chuckle, a clumsy hand fisting Minseok's hair to get him to stop giving him kisses. They kiss again, though, on the mouth, hands petting cheeks and backs of necks lovingly.

"Good morning." Minseok whispers against his lips once they've parted and he reaches blindly for the cup of coffee, finding it easily. He handles it carefully as he pulls it between them and pushes the cup into Lu Han's hands.

Drawn in the hot milk and steamed milk-foam are hearts and Lu Han and Minseok exchange a grin because they both think it's cliché, but sentiment and love are there as Lu Han laughs and shoves Minseok playfully before sipping the drink.

Minseok pulls him forward after he's taken that first sip and he kisses him deeply, licking into his mouth quickly before pulling back.

"I love you."


End file.
